Roach Pizza
by Tyson Rules
Summary: Yaoi , oneshot, TyEnrique What can bring 2 very different people together? You'll have to read to find out. MM,Lemon,Yaoi,WAFF


Author's Notes: This is my first Enrique/Tyson as well as my first humor/romance story. I usually only write angst/romance stories as my normal readers probably know. I thought to go a different way for this one. The plot actually comes from a not so pleasant personal experience, a very disgusting experience. So enjoy and please don't gag.  
Looks around nervous

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade unfortunately so don't sue me. I only have $20 so you wouldn't get much. Now enjoy the story.

Tyson's POV

The Bladebreakers were in Italy to visit the Majestics. We were at Enrique's mansion, gathered around talking excitedly. We had order 5 pizzas because everyone knew of my appetite. What was weird was I couldn't eat a thing. All I could do was stare at Enrique. He had a sort of foreign beauty. You could never find it in Tokyo. It was native only to Italy. Ever since we first met I had feelings for him. Even though he was a jerk, and even though he brushed me off, I couldn't help myself. That's why I worked so hard to find him. It was obvious he didn't think very highly of me and all I wanted was his esteem. I thought if I beat him in a battle he would change his view of me. After two battles I finally hammered him and we became friends. But that's all. I had at least earned his respect. We didn't see each other for awhile and I missed him. He was the only one I had ever had eyes for. Too bad he was too much of a flirt. I always got so jealous. Then when we finally saw him again his welcoming smile warmed me. Oliver squeezed me in a hug and I wished it was Enrique's arms around me. All I could do was imagine though. I could never get up the guts to tell him. Having his friendship was good enough. In the present he was in the process of laughing with his date. All I felt was extreme envy. I wanted to wring the guy's neck. He could never care for Enrique like I did. By the time we were done there were only one pizza left and I hardly touch my own slice. And they said I ate a lot. Everyone said their good nights and went to their separate rooms and left Enrique and I alone. Fortunately his date wasn't spending the night.

"Tyson!" He draped his arm around me and I blushed at the closeness. "You hardly touched your dinner. Are you feeling ok?" He was so caring and I couldn't help but smile.

"I guess I just didn't really feel like eating tonight." Enrique looked at me oddly but I couldn't blame him. Everyone knows me to have a bottomless stomach. The foreign beauty pushed the last pizza at me. I shook my head but he kept silently urging me.

"Come on Tyson. I'm still a little hungry. I'll eat with you." I sighed dreamily. This was too good to be true. It had to be a dream.

He opened the box and we saw it was half mushroom, have cheese. I twisted my face in disgust. I loved almost every type of food, but the one thing I couldn't stand was mushrooms. I reached for the cheese and saw some mushrooms on the sides. I stuck my tongue out and carefully picked them off. When I thought all cleared I took a bite. I saw something black and thought it to be another mushroom. I scrunched my face. I went to go pick it up and it moved. I screeched in fright and dropped the pizza back in the box. Enrique who was in the middle of eating his own slice looked at me curiously and then at the slice. His eyes bulged. It was a gargantuan cockroach. He dropped his own slice and quickly closed the box. He ran to the table and grabbed his soda and started to gulp it down feverishly.

I laughed bitterly. "I wasn't hungry before. Now I definitely have a loss of appetite."

Me secret love breathed. "That makes two of us."

I laid a tentative hand on his shoulder. "Are you ok? I've never seen you look so freaked out before." Enrique nodded dazedly.

He grabbed the pizza box and threw it in the trash. He pulled me to the couch and we just sat there in each other's company. I could stay there forever. I don't get to spend much time alone with Enri. I blushed at my secret pet name for him.

"Tyson, can I ask you something?" I nodded eagerly. "I fell in love with this boy but he has no idea how I feel. Should I tell him?" My eyes blazed with pain. His heart belonged to someone already. Now I knew I didn't stand a chance. I had to keep my emotions in check. "Umm, I think you should take the chance.

"If you don't you'll never know how he feels."

Enrique nodded. "Do you honestly believe that?" I nodded. If I couldn't be with my one and only myself, I wanted him to be happy with someone else. Abruptly I felt a pair of hot lips crushing against mine and I gasped. My obsession pulled away with a smirk. "Surprise. Guess what? I love you." His lips swiftly came down upon mine once again and I moaned.

I pushed him away. I had to tell him first. "I love you too."

He smiled such a bright beam that it lit up my world. He went back to ministrations with his mouth. He nimbly took of my jacket and shirt and he placed open mouthed kisses on my chest. He was an expert with the mouth. He ripped my pants off as if they were a nuisance and I guess in this case they were. "My, my, Tyson, no boxers? What, did you plan this?" I reddened.

"Enri, just do something."

He smirked at my nickname and his head dived down in between my legs and he took my whole organ in my mouth. I gasped in shock. I had never felt anything like this and I wanted to forever feel it with Enrique. He bobbed his head up and down. I didn't want to think where he got the experience from. It would ruin the perfect moment. He pulled back and his eyes danced with mischief. He picked me up bridal style and I yelped for surprise. "Ty?" I colored at my new nickname. "Remember when I said I wasn't hungry? I lied. I am hungry, for you. I need you now!" he started kissing my hungrily once again. He deposited me on his bed with such tenderness. I'm not even sure when we arrived at his room. He went to the restroom and came out with some lotion. He quickly got out of his attire and I gazed at his striking body. He brushed some bangs out of my eyes. "Tyson, are you sure about this? It's going to hurt for awhile." Instead of answering I grabbed the lotion. I popped it open and squirted some in my hand. I lathed up his breath—taking manhood. He groaned and I smiled. He took the bottle from me and squeezed some on his fingers. He gently laid me back and spread my legs. He inserted one finger and started to pump it. I winced. He added a second finger and then a third. I cried out from the pain as he scissored me. Suddenly he hit something that made me see stars. I cried out but not from pain this time, but pleasure. Knowing that I was ready he pulled his fingers out. He positioned himself at my entrance and kissed me. He slowly entered but stopped to let me adjust. I bucked my hips to signal for him to move. He pulled himself out to the very tip and plunged right back in. He set a steady rhythm and I started to participate. We sped up when the need became more. "Enrique! I'm almost there!" He groaned in response. Suddenly he hit my sweet spot once again and it pushed me over the edge. I released on both of our stomachs. My organism made my love release and he seed was released inside of me. We lay spent, both trying to catch out breaths. After a few minutes I couldn't help but chuckle heartedly. "Who would have thought that a roach pizza would bring us together?" He joined me in my amusement. We both knew this wouldn't have happened if it hadn't been for that creepy crawly.

**Author Notes: Done. I know it may be a little weird but I just had to write it. I hope you enjoyed. Like I said earlier, this was my first humor. Please R&R. This is a repost from my main account, HP Slash Luv, which for now will be dedicated to Harry Potter and some Naruto. This work on this current account, was my beginning stuff. **


End file.
